krypton45rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Clark Kent
"QUOTE" Clark Kent is a shy, awkward teen from Smallville, Kansas. Good natured and honest, Clark believes the best in others and tries to do right by them whenever he can. Clark is brave, compassionate and intelligent with an optimistic view of humanity and the desire to protect innocent people whenever he can. Personality Clark Kent is a kind, shy, intelligent teen from the rural community of Smallville, Kansas. Raised on a farm by his adoptive parents, Jonathan and Martha Ken, Clark has learned to be an honest, compassionate and selfless person, willing to use his strange abilities to help people from the shadows without expecting anything in return. The two most prominent personality traits that Clark exhibits are a strange paradox: a positive, optmisitic outlook and a self-loathing for not being normal. A modest, quiet and compassionate person, Clark naturally sees the good in people, which manifests in a willingness to trust people to a fault. His ability to see the good in others often causes others to treat him like a door mat; people often take advantage of his trusting nature. Much of this probably stems from his modest upbringing on the Kent Farm. He is very close to both of his parents and is kind, respectful, obedient and highly values their approval. Raised with a strong moral background, he values honesty, thinks that bad guys should be punished, wants things to be fair and also does not like invasions of privacy. He does not place a lot of value on material possessions or wealth. He has a goofy sense of humor and enjoys being around people, though many accuse him of being naive or immature. In reality, this is just the result of a modest and sheltered upbringing. He doesn't have any friends and tends to observe in social situations. He is known around town as something of a loner and a weirdo. Clark is a shy person who is desperate to be a part of the world but unable to truly be one of us. He knows intrinsically that he is different; "among them, but not of them", as the saying goes. Due to his abilities, Clark is a step removed from the people around him and this fact more than any other causes Clark to suffer from a sort of inferiority complex. This self-loathing is probably why Clark tends to internalize and blame himself for everything that goes wrong. The fact that he often has to lie in order to protect others from his secret only further deepens his self-loathing. Clark also has a temper that can come out when the people he cares about are put into danger. This is also often exhibited when innocents are endangered. He tends to bottle up his emotions and is something of a workaholic, indulging in homework or farm work, working unreasonably long hours to cope or avoid his problems. In all, Clark is a quiet, kind and selfless person who is willing to risk his life to protect innocents and the people he loves. History Crash Landing Nothing is known about Clark's history prior to October 24, 1994. On this day, a rocket crashed into the hills outside of Lawrence, Kansas, where he was found by Jonathan & Martha Kent, while they were on a camping trip. The origin of the rocket is unknown, as is the identity of those who launched it. Due to the fires and destruction, Jonathan and Martha were unable to recover the rocket but they did manage to save the baby. Black helicopters swarmed the crash site, and Jonathan's later attempt to find the rocket a few days later only turned up a heavily guarded area and a crater. Several days later, the couple decided to keep the child as their own. Taking him back to Smallville, they named the boy "Clark", after Martha's maiden name. ''Childhood'' It was clear right off the bat that he was different from other children. He was always a quiet boy. He had few friends and rarely played with others. He spent most of his time watching the other kids, as if he were trying to understand an alien concept. He also demonstrated a few bouts of incredible strength and speed, but for the most part, Clark was a sickly boy with poor eyesight. His only friend was his neighbor, Lana Lang. She seemed to be the only person that was able to connect with Clark and understand his strangeness. Starting in the 6th grade, his parents allowed him to attend public school, where other kids picked up on the fact that he was different almost immediately. Other children, especially Whitney Fordman, began to pick on Clark and tease him constantly. Whitney would often try to pick fights with him, egging Clark on to fight back but Clark never did. This earned Clark a reputation as a freak and a coward. It was during the 6th grade that Clark met Pete Ross, another outcast who quickly became one of Clark's friends. While Pete never really understood Clark, the two bonded over hobbies and their shared status as outcasts and weirdos. Lana was relatively popular, though she still spent time with Clark and Pete. ''Developing Powers'' The older Clark got, the more his abilities seemed to develop. When he hit puberty, his strength and speed became constant, and he grew increasingly durable. In addition, his senses began to heighten, to the point of reaching superhuman levels. Though he sometimes indulges in these abilities, he tends to use them sparingly, trying his best to be "normal". ''Blending In'' Starting in high school, Clark was sick of being bullied and so began to work not to be noticed. He never joined any clubs, started getting straight-C's and generally just did his best to blend in with the wallpaper. This has seemed to work as, while Whitney still singles him out from time to time, Clark has become almost invisible to the student body. ''Heartbreak & Humiliation At the end of his Junior year, Clark saved Lana from a car crash (though she did not recognize that he had powers) and the two became closer than ever. After graduation, Clark confessed his feelings for her and Lana reciprocated. The two shared a passionate kiss that began to get a little steamy. Unfortunately, it was then that Clark developed heat vision and nearly burned Lana's barn down. He put the fire out with his speed and Lana saw everything. She freaked out, becoming terrified of Clark. She promised not to tell anybody if Clark just stayed away from her. Heartbroken and humiliated, Clark agreed. Since then, Clark has just been keeping to himself and trying to keep his head down and stay out of people's way, desperate to belong but unable to do so. Notable Accomplishments N/A Notable Victories N/A Relationships with Others '''Lois Lane' is Clark's spunky, tenacious girlfriend. She just moved to town and, despite the fact that they haven't really known each other too long, but the two of them share a very deep connection. Lois stuck up for Clark--something nobody else had ever done--she showed great courage in the face of terrible, terrifying danger and she curiously pursued the Blur for days in an effort to...thank him? Most incredibly, Lois wasn't afraid of the Blur or what he could do. Instead, she was...curious and she called him a hero. Her unwavering faith in the Blur and his powers and his goodness has already had a signigicant effect on Clark, though even he isn't aware of it. All he knows is that Lois is different from anybody else he's ever met and he's not likely to ever meet anybody like her ever again. He loves her deeply and truly, and there's nobody else in the world Clark could ever see himself with in the long-term and now that he has her, there's nothing Clark wouldn't do for her. Jonathan and Martha Kent, Clark's adoptive parents, are very good and very loving parents. They care deeply for their son and for his safety and happiness. They believe Clark is a very special young man and they genuinely want what's best for him. The two do their best to help Clark cope with his abilities and the facets of his life that make him feel like an outcast, though they're really just making it up as they go along. It breaks Martha's heart that Clark cannot do all of the things he wants to--such as playing football--but both parents understand that protecting Clark's secret is the most important thing, as they believe the world is not yet ready for someone like him and that if people found out, they would react violently or the government would come to take him away. One of Clark's greatest fears is that his parents will look at him the way Lana did and deep down, because of how much they try to get him to not use his abilities and to keep that part of him a secret, he's afraid that they're afraid of him or that they think he's a freak. Regardless, they always taught Clark to be honest, hard working, respectful and kind to others, and it is largely due to their guidance that Clark is willing to help people at such a great risk to himself. Jonathan tends to be a little harder on Clark than Martha, but both parents truly and deeply love him. Pete Ross is Clark's only friend right now, despite the fact that they have slowly been drifting apart for about a year and a half. While Pete is getting more withdrawn and into computers, the two of them have been spending less time together. They are not as close as they used to be. Lana Lang, Clark's childhood sweetheart, was his only friend for a long time. She was really the only person who ever seemed to understand him and Clark developed a crush on her very quickly. The two spent a lot of time together on weekends and at school, Lana almost always sat at Clark's table. Being the shy, quiet boy he was, he never told Lana about these feelings until the night of graduation, during the unfortunate Heat Vision incident. Since then, Landa has become terrified of Clark and the way she looks at him now makes his stomach churn and his heart breaks every time they pass in the hallway. Whitney Fordman is the town golden boy and star Quarterback for the Smallville Wildcats. Despite his generally polite demeanor, Whitney tends to bully Clark and single him out as a target for bullying. Clark dislikes Whitney and does his best to avoid him. Powers and Abilities Clark is different from most people, as he possesses a unique physiology that grants him a few enhanced abilities. These are listed below. 'Superhuman Attributes' '--Heat Vision:' Originally developing as a hormonal reaction, Clark's can emit microwave heat from his eyes. The actual temperature is unclear, but it is hot enough to combust materials, melt iron and mirrors and to burn the air hot enough to create a visible, red/orange discharge. He has trounle controlling the ability, but he is able to vary the intensity, going light enough to make toast, popcorn or cook a steak in a manner of seconds. '--Superhuman Durability: '''Clark is incredibly durable and capable of resisting incredible amounts of harm. His skin is basically unbreakable. He seems to be unaffected by extreme temperatures. Certain injuries, like knives or gunshots, can injure him but they only leave bruises. '--Superhuman Senses:' Clark has heightened senses. He can see in conditions of extremely low light and can hear far more acutely than normal humans. '--Superhuman Speed: Clark can move any part of his body at superhuman speeds. Due to his heightened brain activity, he is able to think at a pace fast enough to keep up with the movement. Even as a child, Clark could move faster than other kids his age (and even some full-grown adults). As a teenager, he can move at speeds that are almost incomprehensible to those around him, clocking in at ~130 miles per hour when he concentrates. '--Superhuman Strength: '''Clark is incredibly strong; much, much more so than his size or build would suggest. As a child, Clark broke doors, smashed tables and even put a hole in the wall during a tanturm as a toddler. He even once lifted a 500-pound bedframe when Jonathan was trying to catch him during a game of hide-and-seek. As a teenager, Clark can pick up vehicles and heavy-duty machinery, punch through reinforced steel and throw humans long distances. Most of the time, he uses this strength to take care of chores around the farm, such as lifting heavy farm equipment, plunging fence posts into the ground and driving nails into wood with his thumb. '--X-Ray Vision: Clark can see into the x-ray spectrum of light, allowing him to see through virtually anything but lead. When he accesses this ability, it is like he is looking at an x-ray photograph. 'Skills and Training' '--Carpentry:' Clar is skilled at working with wood, especially in regards to repairs and upkeep to his house or to the barn. '--Farming:' Clark is a capable farmer and is knowledge about the craft and process of farming. '--Hunting:' Clark is a pretty skilled hunter, from his experience hunting with his father. He is trained in basic tracking and firearms usage. '--Mechanics:' From his time on the farm, Clark is skilled at fixing cars, electrical wiring, plumbing and heavy machinery. '--Writing:' An avid reader, Clark loves to write. He's not very good at it, but he sure loves it. Weaknesses Clark, for all his strength, does possess a glaring weakness. '--Magic:' Any attacks that are based in magic or spiritual in nature can harm Clark. Notes --Clark's Faceclaim is Freddie Highmore. --Clark is built as a Strong Hero with the Kryptonian template. Trivia --Clark's favorite color is blue. --His favorite movie is the original Star Wars. He is a huge fan of science fiction, fantasy and old monster movies. --Clark likes an eclectic variety of music, especially oldies (like his father) and an array of strange, indie music and comedic bands, such as Flight of the Conchords and Weird Al. He also likes The Arcade Fire, Creedance Clearwater Revival, The Decemberists, The Beatles, the Rolling Stones, Jimmi Hendrix ''and many others. --Clark enjoys a lot of television, especially shows like ''Lost, '''Battlestar Galactica and old Disney cartoons. Doesn't really "get" anime, much to Pete's chagrin. --He has a fondness for animals and dislikes hunting. --Enjoys building models and painting miniatures. --His first words were "Lara". --Alcohol does not affect Clark, but he abstains from underage drinking because his parents disapprove. --Clark is a C-average student and almost never misses school if he can help it. --Clark's hair is invulnerable and breaks scissors. He can pull it out himself or use The Shard to cut it. --Clark is trained in CPR. --He's not a very good dancer. Category:Kent Family Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Earth-Prime Characters Category:Smallville High School Category:Super Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superspeed Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Smallville High Torch